heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Detective Comics Vol 2 19
Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * Ms. Harris * Mr. Rodriguez * Man-Bat Commandos Locations: * :* The 900 :* Items: * * Vehicles: * * | StoryTitle2 = Birth of a Family | Synopsis2 = Since the contagion that stemmed from the 900 block was cured, there is a new bat in Gotham City. This is Dr. Kirk Langstrom, who developed the Man-Bat Serum that started it all. Since his transformation, though, his wife Francine has been left alone. As she wonders if he retains any memories of who he used to be, she remembers it for herself. She had met Kirk as a research assistant, while he was seeking a cure for deafness. His conviction and compassion had impressed her, and she soon fell in love with him, which led to their marriage. Kirk eventually developed the Langstrom Atavistic Gene Recall Serum, which intended to use the DNA of microchiropteran bats to allow for the regrowth or repair of the tympanic membrane and auditory nerves - going so far as to improve hearing by imbuing humans with the capacity for echolocation. When he had presented his formula, he had admitted that the formula had minor side-effects - a lie, unless one were to consider full transformation into man-bats minor. Francine had hoped that Kirk would eventually have refined the formula to resolve those side-effects, had it not been stolen. Now, she is left on her own, without the benefit of Kirk's brilliant mind, to come up with the solution that will bring him back. As she works, she considers that though bats are largely solitary, they do have a predilection for family. With that, she realizes how she can bring Kirk back - she will take the formula herself. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Allen * Alexia Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = War Council | Synopsis3 = Nearly a year ago, Bane and his men had planned to bring Gotham City to its knees with a nuclear device, but at the city limits, they were attacked by the Talons of the Court of Owls. They warned that they had planned a Night of the Owls, and would not tolerate distractions. Despite their regenerative abilities, Bane took pleasure in tearing their limbs from their bodies, and doing his best to make sure they were dead. Initially, he had thought they were sent by the Batman, but after facing a humiliating defeat at the vigilante's hands, he learned otherwise. After he was thrown from a cliff, into the sea from Harmon Island, Bane was discovered by Sebastian Clark, who explained to him that the Court of Owls had been his true enemy, and that they shared that enemy. Gathering his cohorts together, Bane decided that they would first destroy the Court of Owls - then the Batman. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * :* Other Characters: * Locations: * * :* Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Birdwatching | Synopsis4 = On the night of the Man-Bat virus' outbreak, Mr. Combustible and his men were under orders from Emperor Penguin to commit a series of break-ins. Unfortunately, one of his men - Rizzo - removed his gas-mask, requiring that he be killed to prevent his transformation, and putting their team down by a man. Meanwhile, Mr. Mosaic, Hypnotic, and the Imperceptible Man had all taken their crews to different districts of the city for their own robberies. More than eighty-five million dollars were collected in just under 35 minutes, making Emperor Penguin an even richer man. Despite his working for Emperor Penguin, Mister Combustible reports back to the Penguin in Blackgate Penitentiary, as the only one of his lieutenants who remained loyal, after Ogilvy's hostile takeover. Eager to get his empire back, the Penguin tasks Mr. Combustible with threatening the judge at his sentencing hearing, to ensure his freedom. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Rizzo Villains: * * * * Other Characters: * Judge Swenson Locations: * :* Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Through A Blue Lens | Synopsis5 = After Hector Melendez was a first responder to the 900 block contagion, he was transformed into a Man-Bat, and found himself in a fight with the Batman. Now, Melendez is in the hospital, and his friends on the force have snuck in a six-pack of beer to celebrate his survival. Officers Pope, Wallace, and Gilroy are all excited by the fact that Hector actually took on the Batman, with Wallace particularly excited by the prospect of a monstrous Man-Bat tearing the vigilante to pieces. Unlike the others, though, Nancy Strode thinks the Batman is a good thing for the city. As Strode is relatively new to the force, she has not got along well with the other officers, since they feel that the Batman is doing their job, and putting them at risk. They blame him for the influx of madmen in Gotham - madmen like the Joker, who killed several of their fellow officers at the 8th precinct when he came back from hiding. Strode reminds them that they would be far worse off if the Batman had not been there to stop the Joker. The others' enthusiasm is deflated by Strode's opposition, and they decide to take their drinking elsewhere. Sighing, Nancy feels upset with herself for alienating the others, and decides to take her leave of Hector, but he stops her. He explains that he remembers everything about his transformation into a monster. The Man-Bat contagion had made him want to kill and destroy. If the Batman hadn't stopped him, he would easily have killed an innocent woman. For that, he will always be grateful. Hector confides that he would be glad to partner with Nancy, who has gone without a partner thanks to the other officers' antagonism. She warns him against it, lest the other officers treat him badly because of it. He responds that they can both trust the Batman to watch their backs, if their own coworkers won't. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Hector Melendez Supporting Characters: * Nancy Strode * Pope * Wallace * Gilroy Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Nancy Strode was last seen in , where she was tricked into thinking that the Joker's face was alive. | Trivia = * The 1st story´s title, "The 900", refers to the fact that this issue would have been the 900th of , had the numbering not begun at #1 when Volume 2 began. * While Francine Lee says their research was meant to help the deaf, echolocation would be of considerably more use to the blind. * Bane's flashback explains his anger and behavior during . | Recommended = | Links = }}